


[022 Fire] It'll Kill Ya

by flirtoptionthree



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: Sebastian's addictions affect level design.





	[022 Fire] It'll Kill Ya

Sebastian knew he had some self-destructive habits. Joseph had made it his life's mission to make sure Sebastian knew how destructive. Sebastian was aware. It was common knowledge, chain-smoking wasn’t exactly healthy.  
  
He picked up another box of matches and ignored the carton next to them. The longer he went without lighting up, the more frequent the little gifts of matches-and-cigarettes became.  
  
They were getting harder to resist.  
  
He wished Joseph was around to nag him. Or was around at all. He needed the matches. Joseph would make it so much easier to hold off.  
  
He really wanted a smoke.


End file.
